Fullmetal alchemist Truth or Dare
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: It's FMA day! Here's a little truth or dare FMA thing. It takes place in the manga/Brotherhood universe. Comment if you want me to continue this.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Riza, Hughes, Armstrong, Mei, Scar, Ling, and Hohenheim were sitting in a hotel room. Roy had called everyone there. Al looked at Hohenheim.

"Daddy!" Screamed Al as he ran over his father and glomped him. Hohenheim fell over. He chuckled a little.

"Hello Al" said Hohenheim. Hohenheim looked over to Ed. Ed scowled at him and looked at Roy.

"Why is he here?" Asked Ed.

"I think you should try to get along with your father" said Roy. Ed rolled his eyes. Hohenheim frowned. Al then hugged his dad and his dad hugged him back.

"So like why are we here?" Asked Ling who was shoving food in his mouth.

"Were going to play truth or dare" said Mustang.

"Oh I love that game!" Said Winry. Hughes grinned and went over to Roy and Ed who were sitting next to each other.

"So you're both gonna find out who is going to be your future wife" said Hughes. Ed and Mustang both slapped Hughes at the same time. Hughes then frowned and sat back down.

"Alright let's start" said Mustang "Scar truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Scar.

"I dare you to not kill anyone the whole game" said Mustang.

"Um... Okay..."

"That was a pretty lame dare!" Said Mei.

"Hey I have to take safety precautions, now your turn Scar" said Roy. Scar looked around the room. Hey looked at Edward.

"Fullmetal alchemist truth or dare?" Asked Scar.

"Eyeless bitch whole stole stuff from me and Al" said Ed.

"Uh... What?" Asked Scar.

"Oh.. Um I mean truth!" Said Ed.

"Why are you so short?" Asked Scar. Ed jumped up with an angry looked on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT RUNT WHO YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" Shouted the little alchemist. Ed ran to punch Scar but Al grabbed him before he could.

"Uh... Why don't you go again Scar..." Said Roy.

"Okay" said Scar "Hawkeye truth or dare?" Asked Scar.

"Dare" said Hawkeye.

"I dare you to shoot the ceiling" said Scar. Without hesitation Riza took a shot at the ceiling. Everyone's eyes widened. Al and Winry screamed.

"Easy" said Riza.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was staring at Riza. She looked at everybody.

"Oh it's my turn" she said "Major Armstrong, truth or dare?" Said Riza.

"Dare!" Said Armstrong.

"I dare you to wear a cat costume for the rest of the game!" Said Hawkeye. Almost everyone started to laugh. Alex nodded.

"Wearing cat costumes had been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" Said Alex, taking off his shirt.

"For some reason I doubt that" said Edward. Hawkeye took out a cat costume. The woman handed it to Armstrong put it on without leaving the room. He already had his shirt off anyway.

"It's Major Kitty!" Said Al.

"Indeed!" Said Armstrong. Ed, Winry, Mei, and Ling all chuckled a little. Armstrong looked at himself in the mirror. He flexed his muscles.

"I like it! Kittens are manly!" Announced Armstrong.

"Yes, kittens are amazing!" Said Al.

"Alright Major, it's your turn." Said Mustang.

"Hmm Ling, truth or dare?" Asked the major.

"Truth" Said Ling.

"Why are you always eating food?" Asked Armstrong.

"Because food is just the best" said Ling.

"Ah, I see" said Armstrong. Ling nodded. The young prince looked around the room. He stopped at Winry.

"Winry, truth or dare?" He said.

"Oh uh… dare" said Winry.

"I dare you to go the rest of the night without thowing any wrenches at Ed" said Ling. Ed smiled.

"Thanks Ling!" Ed told Ling.

"No problem" said the Prince.

"Aaawww do I have to?" Asked Winry. Ed looked at Winry like really. Ling nodded.

"Yes Winry" said Ling. Winry sighed.

"Fine" said Winry. " , truth or dare?"

"Truth" said Mustang.

"Why do you always pick on Ed?" Asked Winry. Roy thought about it.

"Well, that's just how I am. I like to make fun of people. It's all in good nature though." Said Roy.

"Yeah sure, totally. It's because he's a big jerk." Ed announced.

"Well….. actually it's because he's a stubborn pipsqueak" said the flame alchemist. Ed put on an angry face. He made a fist at Roy. He was about to punch him when Al grabbed him.

"Please guys" said Al. Ed calmed down. Everyone giggled a little.

"Tonight has been entertaining!" Said Armstrong.

"Yeah, it's been really fun so far!" Stated Mei.

"I'm so glad I'm getting to spend some time with you all" said Hohenhiem.

"Well then let us continue this fun night! Al, truth or dare!?" Said Mustang.

"Oh um, dare" said Al.

"I dare you to um…. Do twenty jumping jacks" said Roy.

"Really? That's all?" Asked Alphonse.

"Sorry, I had a really good truth question for you. I have really good dares for some other people." Said Roy. He shot a look at Ed. Al shrugged and got up. He did the twenty jumping jacks and sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Al looked around the room for who to pick. He decided to pick Hughes.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, truth or dare?" Asked Al.

"Uhh dare, oh no I mean truth!" Announced Hughes.

"Why do you obsess about you wife and daughter all the time?" Asked Al.

"It's because I love them so much! Also Elysia is sssssssooooooooooo cute!" Said Hughes. "Want to see some pictures now!?"

"I agree, she is adorable." Confirmed Winry.

"Hughes, no one wants to see your pictures!" Shouted Mustang. Hughes frowned and put the pictures away.

"No need to be a spoiled sport. Anyways, Ed truth or dare!?" Said Hughes.

"I guess dare" said Ed.

"I dare to give your poor daddy a big huge!" Hughes told Ed. Ed and Hohenheim's eyes widened.

"No way!" Yelled Ed. Hohenheim frowned.

"Then you have to do the punishment" said Winry.

"What punishment? We never came up with a punishment." Ed stated.

"Oh, you're right" said Winry.

"I say the punishment should be you have to be blindfolded for the next five rounds!" Announced Mei.

"Good idea" said Al.

"Fine, I'll hug him okay!" He looked at Hohenheim. He walked over to him father and hugged him. Hohenheim hugged back. He was hugging very tight. Ed's eyes widened. He was actually sort of happy. He did love him father, if he knew it or not. They both stopped hugging. Ed walked back to him spot and sat down. The boy smiled a little.

"Mei, truth or dare?" Ed spoke.

"Dare!" Said Mei.

"I dare you to um…. Do a weird dance" said Ed.

"Oh, what do you mean by weird?" Asked Mei.

"Like crazy" said Edward. Mei nodded and stood up. She then started doing a crazy dance. She jumped up and down and wiggled around. She was smiling. She was having a lot of fun. She then looked at Alphonse. This made her blush and stop dancing. She then sat back down.

"That was a splendid dance!" Exclaimed Armstrong.

"Thank you" said Mei. Al would be smiling if he could. He thought Mei looked cute while dancing.

"Ling, truth or dare?" Said Mei.

"I think I'll go with dare" said Ling.

"I dare you to eat five pies" said Mei.

"Bring me the pies" Ling told her. Mei looked at Winry. Winry nodded and walked into the kitchen. She then came back with five pies. She placed the food in front of Ling. Ling licked his lips and smiled. He started to dig into the pies. He ate them all really fast.

"Yummy!" Said Ling. Everyone giggled a little. Ling then cleaned up his scraps. He washed his face and sat back down. He really enjoyed the pies. He rubbed his stomach and let out a relieving sigh.

"Ed's dad, truth or dare?" Asked Ling.

"Truth" Said Hohenheim.

"Do you love Ed and Al?" Asked Ling. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Of course I love them. I love them more than anything." Said Von. Ed smiled a little. Al would have a wide smile on if he had his human body. Ed and Al both hugged their father. It was a very happy moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hawkeye, truth or dare?" Asked Hohenheim.

"Truth" said Hawkeye.

"Have you ever tried alchemy before?" Hohenheim asked.

"Once when I was a kid. I never really liked it though." Said Riza.

"I never knew that" said Mustang.

"Well this is a good game to learn new things. Now Scar, truth or dare?" Said the litenant.

"Truth" said Scar.

"Is it true that you bought that shake weight you see on tv?" Asked Riza. Scar sighed and looked down. It was true. He did buy it. He was very ashamed of himself.

"It's true, I did!" Said Scar.

"….. I did too …." Said Armstong. Scar looked at Armstong.

"Ten minutes a day every day!" They said at the same time. Ed, Al, Winry, and Roy all chuckled a little.

"Ling, truth or dare?" Asked Scar.

"I'm going to go with dare again" told Ling.

"I dare you to do your best impression of anyone in this room" said Scar.

"Oh, hmmm" Ling thought about it. He looked around the room. Who could he do a good impression of? Also who he could do without the person getting super mad.

"Snap snap, spark spark, it's time to light up the diggy diggy dark! I'm the flame alchemist and I'm gonna be fuhrer! My beats are hot, and my rhymes are purer! I like the ladies in the miniskirts! I be posing in the mirror without my fancy shirts! I'm gonna set your heart on fire! Whoosh Whoosh! And you know my heart burns bright too! Kaboom Kaboom! My fire power tonight is feeling just right! Kablam Kablam! Wiki wiki wiki wah!" Sang Ling. Everyone clapped. Roy stood up and walked over to Ling. He looked at Ling in the eyes. He took a deep breath

"Well….. that was… amazing!" Roy spoke. The colnel then sat back down. Everyone laughed a little. Ling looked for who to pick.

"How about Al, truth or dare?" Asked Ling.

"Truth" said Al. Ling smirked a little.

"Well it's no secret that my half-sister basically worships you. The question is, do you like her back?" Asked Ling. Mei turned into a tomato. She was red all over. Al blushed to, like when his head get all weird.

"LING, WHAT THE HECK!" Said Mei. Ling laughed a little.

"Well I um…." Said Al. Everyone sat there in silence for a minute.

"Should I get a blindfold? How would that even work for Al?" Asked Hughes.

"No" said Al. "I do share the same feelings." Everyone's eyes widened.

"R really?" Asked Mei. Al nodded. Mei smiled and glomped Al. Alphonse giggled. Ed and Hohenheim were smirking. Hughed and Winry were both wiggling.

"Awwwweeee" they both said. Mei sat down in her new spot next to Al.

"Ed, truth or dare?" Asked Al.

"Dare!" Said Ed.

"I dare you to drink milk!" Said Al.

"Oh come on Al!" Said Ed.

"Just one sip" said Al.

"Fine" said Ed "give it to me." Al went into the kitchen and poured his brother a cup of milk. He walked back into the room and handed it to Ed. Ed took it and drank a small sip. He almost spit it out but managed to swallow it. He then took the cup and put it in the sink. He sat back down and frowned.

"Truth or dare, Colonel?" Ed asked.

"I'll go with dare" said Roy.

"You have to um…." Ed was speaking just as a meowing came from Al's armor "You have to kiss a kitten!" Mustang's eyes widened.

"What!?" The Flame alchemist spoke. Ed took a cat out from Al's armor. Mei smiled and giggled a little. She thought it was cute how Al hid cats in his armor. The Fullmetal alchemist walked over to Roy.

"Kiss it" he said.

"No way!" said Roy.

"Blindfold time!" Said Hughes.

"Whatever" said Roy. Hughes smiled and got a blindfold and wrapped around his friend's head.

"There we go! Now you have to wear that for the next five turns!" Announced Hughes.

 **Hi everyone! It's been really fun writing this story so far! I was wondering if you have any suggestions. Is there any dares you would want to see? Any truth questions? What characters should join the party!? Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm so thrilled to see all your great suggestions! I'd like to give special thanks to** Kyumi07, PeachyKeen2000, Minnowkit, **and NekoGirl.**

Roy whore the blindfold.

"Ed, truth or dare?" Said Roy.

"Me really, but I just went?" Questioned Ed.

"Yes" told Roy.

"Okay, how about dare" Ed spoke.

"I dare you to say 'I Edward Elric am the shortest thing alive" Mustang announced.

"Colonel….!" Ed said.

"Just do it Ed" said Winry. Ed sighed.

He mumbled "I Edward Elric am the shortest thing alive." Roy smiled.

"Nice" said Mustang.

"Whatever. Now Dad, truth or dare?" Asked Ed. Everyone's eyes widened. They were all in shock. The room was in complete silence for a whole minute.

"What?" Asked Ed.

"You, you called me dad." Said Hohenheim.

"Oh, I did didn't I" said Ed.

"I guess truth then" said Hohenheim.

"How old are you really?" Ed asked. His dad sighed.

"Like, 450" said Hohenheim.

"Wow that's really cool how old you are" said Hughes.

"You really think so?" Asked Hohenheim.

"Yeah maybe you can tell me some stories from your past sometime? I also can show you some Elysia pictures!" Hughes spoke.

"Yes, that would be nice" said Von.

"Anyone want to see some pictures now!?" Shouted Hughes a he threw pictures in the air.

"Hughes!" Shouted Mustang. Mustang now enraged burned all the pictures that were in the sky. Even though he couldn't see he was able to burn them all. How? Simply because he was Mustang. Hughes frowned.

"Hey, that was mean!" said Hughes.

"Yeah that was pretty low" said Winry. Roy scoffed.

"Winry, truth or dare?" Asked Hohenheim.

"Dare" said Winry.

"I dare you to umm… what's weird for you kids um…. Lick the floor." Said Hohenheim.

"Lick the floor!? That's so disgusting!" Said Winry.

"He dared you, so do it" said Ed. Winry frowned and licked the floor. She went into the kitchen and washed her tongue. She walked back inside and sat down.

"Scar, truth or dare?" Asked Winry.

"Truth" said Scar.

"Well um… do you feel bad about killing my parents?" Asked Winry. Scar's eyes widened.

"Yes…. I do. It was a horrible mistake and I do regret it. You have no reason to not forgive me. But if you want…." Said Scar.

"If I want…..?" Asked Winry.

"I can become your mother and father!" Announced Scar.

"Uh….. no thank you" said Winry.

"Okay" said Scar "Mei, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Said Mei.

"What do you think of Yoki?" Asked Scar.

" is kind and funny!" Mei told Scar. Scar nodded.

"Well, time to take this off" Roy said as he removed the blindfold.

" , truth or dare!?" Asked Mei.

"Dare!" Said Hughes.

"Hmm I dare to juggle three balls!" Said Mei.

"Oooh sound fun!" Hughes exclaimed. Mei got three balls and handed them to Hughes. Hughes started to juggle. At first he was really good. For the first ten seconds he was doing great. Everyone was impressed. But after fifteen seconds he dropped them. Everyone laughed a little.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, truth or dare?" Asked Maes.

"Dare" said Hawkeye. Hughes got a big grin on his face.

"I dare you to kiss the colonel!" Announced Hughes. Everyone's widened.

"Wha what!?" Said Hawkeye.

"You know what I said" Said Hughes. Riza blushed and looked at Roy.

"We might as well just get this over with" said Roy. Riza nodded and closed her eyes. Roy closed his eyes too. They leaned in for the kiss. Their lips touched and they both blushed. They both were enjoying the kiss. They kissed for twenty seconds.

"That was um…. Nice" said Roy.

"Uh.. yeah" said Riza. Hughes squealed.

"Yes, OTP!" Yelled Hughes.

Winry mumbled something to herself "I wish I was dared to kiss Ed." Ed looked at Winry.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Nothing!" Said Winry.

"Okay….." said Ed.

 **Hi everybody! I was able to use man of your suggestions in this chapter. Also, for everyone who requested for Ed and Winry to kiss, remember that great things come with due time.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Alphonse truth or dare?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Dare!" Said Al enthusiastically.

"I dare you to act like Major Armstong's an actual cat for the rest of the night" dared Riza.

"Oh.. um, okay!" Said Al. Armstong laughed a little bit.

"Meow" said the Major.

Alphonse looked to Alex and went "Such a nice kitty!" He then looked around the room "Dad, truth or dare?"

"Um.. I'll go with truth for this one" Hohenheim answered.

"How many women have you dated in the past?" Asked Al. Hohenheim bushed a little.

"Uh… only your mother of course…" responded the immortal man. But you could tell that he was lying. The expression on his face was one thing, but the tone in his voice gave it away. Everyone could tell that this was a fib.

"That doesn't seem very truthful" said Winry. Hohenheim looked down.

"You're right, it was a lie. I lost count of how many because lots of them were such a long time ago. I though it I said I lost count you all would think I was some sort of player. But I told a lie. Blindfold me!" Hughes happily wrapped the blindfold around Hohenheim's face.

"You still ask someone" said Hughes.

"Okay, Armstong truth or dare?" Asked Hohenheim,

"Dare!" Said Armstong.

"Since you're dressed like a cat, and Al has to act like a cat, now YOU have to act like you're an actually cat!" Said the old man.

"Will do!" Said Alex. "Now Mei, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Mei.

"Get me some yarn!" Said Armstrong. Mei chuckled and got the strong arm alchemist some yarn. He then started playing with it. Al watched and clapped.

Mei looked around the room for who to pick. This game was starting to get really fun for her. She wanted to make this dare or question a really good one. She thought about who to pick. She was stumped on it, but then she remembered it. She overheard Winry say she wish she got dared to kiss Ed. A wide grin appeared on the girl's face.

"Winry, truth or dare?" Asked Mei.

"Dare" said Winry.

"Yes!" Thought Mei. Her plan was working out. "I dare you to kiss Edward!" She Said out loud. Winry and Ed both turned into tomatoes. Even though she was hoping for this, Winry was still embarrassed. Ed looked away. Hughes was literally screaming.

"JUST DO IT!" Shouted Hughes. Winry grabbed Ed's head and turned it towards her own. She then started to enthusiastically kiss him on the lips. Ed's eyes widened wide. After about fifteen seconds he started kissing back. They both loved this kiss. They were very into it. The kiss lasted about one whole minute.

"So you two finally kissed" said Al. Ed gave Al an annoyed look. But then he giggled a little. Winry joined in, then everyone did.

Hughes started screaming "OH MY GOD YES THAT WAS AMAZING! 11/10 KISS LIKE SO MUCH YES! YES YES YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long for to upload a new chapter! I've just been very busy lately. I have a new request for you. I would like you to tell me if a another who character/characters were going to join, who would you want to see? Thanks for all yoru support everyone!**

Winry took a look at Ling. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Responded Ling.

"What do you think about Amestis?" Asked Winry.

"I think its pretty sweet. Besides you know the fact the your leader is a humonculus. But yeah pretty cool!" Ling smiled.

"Same." Said Roy.

"Okay..." Said Winry.

"Hughes, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Hughes. Ling tought about what to dare Hughes. Then he got an interesting idea. He smirked and excused himself from the room for a minute. He came back with a backpack. He opened up the pack and took out two green handlebar moustaches. He handed them to Hughes.

"I dare you to wear one of theese, and put the other on another person in the room besides me." Commanded Ling. Hughes looked at the moustaces. He looked at Mustang and grinned.

"No." Said Mustang. Hughes put on his mustache and then ran over to Roy. The flame alchemist jumped up and started to run away. Hughes chased him intil he eventually tackled his friend. He put the mustache on Mustang's face. Mustang sighed and sat down. Hawkeye chuckled a tiny bit. Maes then took a look at Armstong. He realized something. Hughes and Roy both sort of looked like Armstong because of the mustaches is. He looked at Roy and gestered his shoulder toward's Armstong. Roy knew what Hughe wanted to do.

"Even more no." Said Roy.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Ppplllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee!"

"I said no!"

"But i'm your best friend."

Roy sighed. "Fine." Hughes smiled and jumped up and down. He grabbed Musatng and they both stood up tall.

They both yelled "WEARING GREEN MUSTACHES HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN OUR FAMILES FOR GENERATIONS!"Everyone clapped.

Armstong had tears of joy in his eyes. "I am meow very proud meow meow of you both meow." Roy and Maes both sat back down.

"You can take yoru blindfold off now, dad." Said Ed.

"Oh right, thanks." Said Hohenhiem as he removed his blindfold.

"So Scar, truth or dare?"

"I will take dare." Said Scar.

"I dare you to pretend like you're swimming." Told Hughes.

"..Okay.. interesting dare." Said Scar. Scar then laid stomach first on the ground. The reached out his arms and pretened to swim. He did this for about a minute.

"That was amazing." Said Scar.

Al giggled. "I bet it was."

Scar nodded. "Ed, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ed responded.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate Envy?" Asked Scar.

"Like onemillion." Said Ed.

"Just like I said about Ling's, same." Roy said.

Ed nodded. "Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Said Al.

"I dare you to scream what you said when Winry told us we were havint stew that one time." Said Ed. Al was confused. What did Ed mean? Winry told them the were having stew lots of times. Put then Al realised the time Ed meant. He remembered it nice and clear.

Winry giggled remebering what the exited boy had said that time. "Say it Al!"

"Do I have to brother?" Asked Al.

"Come on, it will be funny."

Al sighed and raised his arms in the air. "FUCK YEAH!" Everyone started bursting out laughing. Exspecially Ed and Winry. Al was a little embaressed at first but the started laughing too.

"See wasn't that funny?" Asked Ed.

"I thought it was!" Said Mei.

"Yeah, it was." Said Al. "Now Litenate, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Riza.

"How do you spend msot of your free time?" Asked Alphonse.

"Hmm probally mostly at the shooting range." Told Hawkeye.

"I should have known." Said Al.

"You should have." Said Hawkeye. She turned her head to Mei. "Truth or dare, Mei?"

"Dare!" Said Mei.

"I dare you to go inside Alphonse, and stay in there for the rest of the game." Said Hawkeye. Mei blushed a little but then smiled.

"Okay!" The girl shouted. Al took off his head and lowered his body. Mei went inside Alphonse. She found a little area in the armor so that she could see.

"I can still see in here." Said Mei.

"Okay." Said Al as he put his head back on.


End file.
